Game of Thrones Spankings
by Manic Moose
Summary: All of the characters in Game of Thrones are bad. This is where they get what they deserve.
1. DaenerysDoreah

**Daenerys/Doreah**

The most powerful queen in the Dothraki Sea sat on the edge of her bed in the tent that she shared with her husband, arguing with one of her most trusted servants.

"I was only doing what your brother told me to Khalessi" Doreah stated unrepentantly. So what if she took a little longer than usual when she was completing an errand for her mistress? She must realise that she's not the only person whose orders she had to obey.

Daenerys frowned at this excuse. "I don't care what my brother said; you're here to serve me".

The servant looked repentant "I'm sorry Khalessi" she said with a tone that suggested that she was only saying that because she had better things to do, her arms were crossed and she still maintained eye contact with her mistress.

"I don't think you are though. She was getting upset now and getting angry, her brother had always told her that she shouldn't argue with her servants, that if they disobeyed her just have them punished or remove them from her service but she enjoyed an argument. This was especially true as this particular handmaiden was nearly a decade older than her.

"What are you going to do about it though? Have some of your husband's men strip me naked, tie me to a post and whip me like a runaway slave?" Doreah asked, adopting an argumentative stance.

"I don't need my husband's men to do anything. Fetch me my hairbrush" She had finally had enough, while she would normally call for some of the Dothraki men loyal to her husband to punish her recalcitrant servant, she was in a bad mood today and really wanted to hit something. Her handmaiden's bottom would be an excellent target.

Doreah's jaw dropped, she stayed rooted to the spot. She had a good idea what her mistress intended and the very idea was laughable. She hadn't been punished in such a way since she had finished her training in Lys so many years ago.

"The ivory one" Daenerys added, her sharp tone breaking her servant out of her reminiscing.

Doreah realised that she didn't have a choice so rushed to comply with the order. She hardly remembered her spankings except for the fact that they hurt a bit. She was sure that she could take whatever her mistress did now as her pain tolerance was much higher than when she was a little girl.

She knew where the hairbrush was, how could she not after weeks of brushing her Khalessi's hair every evening before she went to sleep? So within 30 seconds she was back in the centre of the tent about seven feet away from her, still sitting, mistress.

"Good" Daenerys stated "now pull down your shorts"

Daenerys smiled as her handmaiden complied with her order, leaving the brush on the floor first and then placing her thumbs through the top of her shorts and pushing. They came down quite slowly, though this was due to the garment being quite tight rather than her servant's modesty. By now, she didn't have any around the Khalessi, especially after the lessons that she had giving her on how to please her husband.

Daenery's watched in silence as the older woman wiggled slightly to help shorts fall. They did, first revealing her thick maidenhair, then her pale upper thighs and then down the tanned part of her legs where her traditional Dothraki shorts did not usually cover.

She then stepped out of her shorts, leaving her standing silent before her queen naked from the waist down.

"Pick up the brush and bring it to me"

Doreah, spread her bare legs a bit for balance and bent forward until one of her hands was on the floor right next to the brush. She grabbed it and came back up easily.

Dany let out a small sigh, even now her handmaiden just had to show off.

"Come over here" she said softly, only now realising that she was actually going to spank someone.

Doreah complied quick enough but the joking look that she sent towards her steeled her resolve and she swore to herself that she wouldn't stop until her servant showed some contrition.

She moved back into the bed a bit until there was enough room for the servant to lie across her lap.

When Doreah reached her, she accepted the hairbrush and told her to lie across her knee.

Doreah sent her mistress one last smile before complying. She laid across the younger woman's knee with the upper part of her body on the bed and her bare legs hanging off of it.

Her naked bottom was mostly over Dany's right leg while she could feel her mistress' left one pushing lightly against the bottom of her stomach.

She waited for the first strike to land with her bottom clenched and her legs pressed tightly together.

Daenerys had other ideas though. She sat there for a bit just staring down at her handmaiden's pale backside. It was stuck out waiting for the brush with her back bent so that the top part of her body was leaning downwards, though to a lesser extent than her legs. She used her hand to brush the woman's dark hair off of her back until it pooled on the bed to the left of her handmaiden's head.

She gently placed the cold hairbrush against her servants' backside and smiled as the woman winced as if she had delivered a huge blow. She moved the hairbrush downwards, comparing the colour of it to her tanned leg.

She lifted the brush off of her handmaiden's naked flesh and held it in the air for a second taking one last appreciative look at the way that the candlelight in her tent danced across her behind.

SMACK!

She brought the brush down hard onto her servant's right cheek.

Doreah yelped in pain and wiggled her bottom in an attempt to get rid of the stinging sensation that followed. It was much worse than expected and for the first time, she doubted that she'd get through this with her dignity intact.

The Khalessi decided to wait a second before delivering her second swat. Her victim's yelp had given her a rush.

SMACK!

"Owww!" Doreah moaned as the next swat fell onto her left cheek and with it the same burning sensation that came after the first.

Daenery's smiled as she brought the brush back up again. She noticed that a pink, oval shaped mark had appeared on Doreah's right cheek and now she saw one developing on her handmaiden's left. They stood starkly against her bale rear end and left her with a bit of sadness that they would disappear amongst the other marks as she continued the spanking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Dany delivered five more smacks to her servant's bottom each one harder than the last as she grew in confidence.

Doreah moaned in pain into her mistress' blankets and wiggled her bottom some more in a futile effort to avoid the hairbrush swats which fell against her defenceless derrière. "Stop it, it hurts!" she screamed but it was no use.

The older woman reached back with one of her hands to try and stop the spanking but the Khalessi simply grabbed it and held it behind her back.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The noise of the swats was so loud that the Khalessi was worried that some of her husband's blood riders would come into the tent to see what all of the commotion was.

"It hurts so much!" Doreah screamed into the blankets as she kicked her legs in a vain attempt to escape her punishment.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Daenery's delivered another barrage of swats, each one slightly weaker as her arm grew more and more tired, causing her to take a little break. Not that the older woman noticed as her legs flailed around ineffectually as the smacks landed.

It was at that moment that another of Daenery's handmaidens entered the room.

"What is going on Khalessi?" Irri asked in the common tongue, though her Dothraki accent made it difficult for her mistress to understand her.

"I'm teaching Doreah here a lesson" the Khalessi replied a little breathlessly. She was unsurprised that her youngest servant was a little shocked, it was not every day what one walks into a tent to find their friend's bare bottom facing them. Especially if it was an unexpected colour.

"I see" she responded, completely unfazed by the situation that she had found herself in. "Would you like some help?" She asked in the same way she'd offer to help her with her Dothraki practice.

"Of course, could you hold Doreah's legs in place please? All of this resistance is getting annoying." She responded.

"Of course Khalessi" She replied with a smile and sat down on the floor beside the oldest handmaiden's legs, which were spread apart slightly, before wrapping her fingers around the woman's legs holding them in place.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Daenery's resumed the spanking harder than ever.

"Owwwwwwwwwww" Doreah screamed into the blankets, her bottom was on fire. She tried to move her legs but it was futile as they would hardly budge.

"Excuse me Khalessi" Irri respectfully interrupted her mistress who paused the spanking for a second.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you're focusing most of your swats on the middle of Doreah's bottom, you would get better results if you targeted here and here" she moved her hand to the bottom of Doreah's bottom where it met the thigh and tapped them lightly.

"Thank you" Dany said to her servant as she resumed the spanking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The older woman began to sob as the swats continued to rain down on her, now with a particular focus on her lower bottom which hurt even more than swats on other areas of her bottom.

The Khalessi smiled as she felt her servant's resistance begin to slow. She hadn't finished just yet but she was already sure that her servant would be more prompt when she was obeying her orders in the future.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Daenerys continued the spanking for a little bit but her arm grew tired once again quite quickly. Once she was finished, there was no sound in the tent except for her handmaiden's muffled sobs.

She was tempted to finish with a few extra hard ones but her arm was quite sore from all of the exercise and by that point she had decided that her servant had suffered enough.

Doreah's bottom was a mess, the Khalessi thought as she looked down upon it. There were very dark splotches right down the middle of each cheek where she had focussed her swats the colour got paler the further away from these areas it was.

Doreah continued to sob into the blanket and, as she was not in a rush to leave, Daenerys allowed her to remain where she was, contenting herself with holding her ivory hair brush just above her handmaiden's bare bottom and comparing it to the colours which were now decorating it's surface.

Irri though, released her fellow servant's legs, stood up and left without another word.

Eventually, Doreah calmed down and her mistress allowed her up.

"I'm sorry Khalessi" She said as she looked down on the floor between her and her mistress through her bloodshot eyes.

"You should be" she replied "I am very disappointed with your behaviour and expect better from you in the future. You are now to go back to your tent and stay there all night, you won't be getting any dinner." She finished.

Doreah went to put on her shorts but a look from Daenery's stopped her so that she was forced to return to her tent with her bare bottom on full display.

The Khalessi hoped that this added humiliation would ensure that there wouldn't be a repeat of this sort of behaviour.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please leave a review with them in.**

 **I am looking for a beta reader. If you're interested please PM me.**


	2. CerseiSansa

**Cersei/Sansa**

"Shouldn't I love Joffrey your grace?" Sansa asked looking across the intricately carved desk at the queen who was sitting on the chair at her desk in her bed chamber; she was sat on a slightly less comfy one on the other side of it. The room was quite warm despite the early hour and how cold nights get in King's Landing, so much so that she was really beginning to sweat beneath her wool nightgown.

"You can try, little dove" she responded as the girl stared at the ground.

"But enough of that, you tried to hide this development from me and for that you need to be punished" Cersei continued while idly playing with her flowing blond hair.

Sansa kept looking at the floor. She feared her punishment but was more than a little glad that it would be from the queen rather than from King Joffrey.

"Soon you will be my daughter, it is about time that I treat you like my daughter then and this behaviour does show me that you are in desperate need of a spanking."

Sansa's jaw dropped, she hadn't been spanked in years and even then only by her parents or septa. She didn't argue though as she knew that it would be useless.

"I'm sorry your grace" she said thinking that if she couldn't stop the spanking then she could at least try to get the woman to be merciful towards her.

"You will be, little dove. Now come over here" Cersei said.

Sansa stood and walked around the desk until she was standing to the left of the queen.

"No, the other side" she ordered, beginning to lose her temper with the girl.

"Lift up your night gown over your waist" the queen said once the Stark girl had completed the previous order.

Sansa grabbed the fabric of her nightgown and paused for a second. How could she expose herself before the queen of all people?

Cersei sighed. "I'm going to count to three and if by the time that I'm finished you're nightgown is not being held above your waist then you will be very sorry" She said before starting to count.

"One"

Sansa looked down at the queen uncertainly shame welled up inside of her. She knew that she needed to obey her future mother in law but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Two" The queen said, her frustration growing.

Sansa gulped, closed her eyes from shame and then complied with her queen's order.

The queen smiled as the girl obeyed her. The baby blue gown being lifted to reveal her pale, unblemished skin.

'Ginger hair down there, I haven't seen that before' Cersei thought before speaking.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said, looking up at the girl. She was blushing a deep pink colour. 'The same colour that her bottom is going to be very soon' she thought with a smile.

Having noticed the smile, Sansa's face grew redder.

"Okay then, over my knees now little dove" she said, pushing her thighs together until the touched between her dress before placing her hand on the small of the girl's back and pushing gently.

That was all the encouragement Sansa needed and she silently got into position.

The queen's dress felt strange against her bare skin. It was very smooth and felt nice against her as she moved about slightly trying to get into a more comfortable position across her queen's lap.

Instead of starting right away Cersei waited for a bit while planning exactly what to do. Sansa did not know this but she was an experienced spanker. She had learned her lesson from her first child and had disciplined her other ones not only well, but personally.

Sansa had no choice but to lie there feeling incredibly embarrassed. There was no way that the queen couldn't see her bare behind and as they were next to a window the sun was beating down on her bottom and legs causing her to squirm to prevent this discomfort.

Cersei placed her left hand on the girl's right side, just below where her gown had been pulled up to and just above where her body widened and bottom began, in order to hold her in place and to stop the girl from squirming.

She decided that this wouldn't be an especially long spanking. The girl had been genuinely sorry and she didn't particularly want to cause her any more pain than necessary, especially today.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She began without warning delivering her swats in quick succession.

"Ouch" Sansa whimpered, surprised at both the speed and ferocity of the smacks which were now raining against her behind.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The queen's swats settled into a pattern as the sound of them echoed off of the stone walls of Sansa's bedchamber.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Sansa exclaimed with each smack as the spanking continued. She tried to escape but Cersei's hand held her firmly in place.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The queen made the latest series of smacks harder than usual. She was growing bored by now and had decided to see what colour she could turn the round bottom that was sticking out for her.

"Owwwwwwwowowwww" Sansa screamed as it continued, she didn't know that a hand could hurt this much. Her legs were flailing around by now but this was having no effect other than wearing her out. The chair that her queen was sat on was quite short so she needed to use both arms to keep her upper body up off of the stone floor, leaving her unable to put her hands behind her and protect her poor bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The young girl had begun to sniffle by now from the soreness which seemed to spread outwards from her bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Cersei made the last swats the hardest that she could. They were not targeted towards her sit spots however; she felt that the girl had suffered enough. Instead she targeted the slightly paler parts of the pink splotches which were her target areas in order to get a nice continuous colour.

"You can get up now Sansa" the queen said, lifting her left arm which had been holding the girl in place throughout the punishment.

"Go and stand in the corner with your nightgown held above your waist and think about what you've done, don't turn around or touch your bottom until I tell you to" she ordered once she was standing upright beside her, much less concerned with her modesty than she had been before she had been over her future good mother's knee.

Sansa shivered a bit when she reached the corner. The sun had not yet reached there so the stone floor was cold against her bare feet. She raised her gown as ordered once again revealing her round, though no longer pale, bottom to the queen.

Cersei leaned back in her chair and took in her handiwork. It was beautiful in a way. There were two round-ish pink splotches, one on each cheek and bisected by the pale skin in and around the Stark girls crack. They were not exactly the same colour; the one on the girl's right cheek was slightly darker than the one on her left and each one was slightly darker closer to her crack than the parts of the splotches which were further away.

They stayed like this for some time; Cersei did a little bit of work at Sansa's desk while ensuring that she didn't move from her position or drop her nightgown and hide the art that she had made.

Sansa was mortified. She could hear people walking around her chambers. She knew it was almost certainly her maids clearing away her messy blankets and that was bad enough, but she couldn't be sure who it was.

She was tempted to cover herself but the notion of going over the queen's knee once again wasn't very appealing. Instead she remained almost still until the blonde woman allowed her to dress for the day.

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this, especially to those who have followed and favourited my story.**

 **If you have any requests for future chapters please leave a review with them in or if you want you could PM me.**

 **I am in desperate need of a beta reader so if you would like to do it please PM me. I don't need a commitment to beta all of my chapters so if you could only look over one that would still be brilliant.**


	3. OshaMeera MeeraOsha

Osha/Meera Meera/Osha

Osha was embraced by warmth as she entered the abandoned farmhouse. She, Bran, Jojen and Meera had been walking northward without pause for a week, so they had decided to rest for a few days when they came across the house.

It was practically a ruin but it provided a little bit of protection from the bitter winds which had been whipping the North for the past few days.

She closed the door quickly in order to stop the heat from escaping and headed down to the basement where they were hiding. The fire in the centre of the room made it incredibly cosy, so much so that she was worried that they would become too happy to move on in a few days.

Passing close to the fire to warm herself up, Osha walked to Meera who was sat against the wall on the other side of the cellar before dropping a sack at the woman's feet.

"If you're as good at skinning rabbits as you claim to be then you'll have these ready very soon" she said with a false smile.

"Don't worry about it, some of us are capable of skinning rabbits" she said after opening the sack and seeing the contents.

Osha walked off, seething as she did so. 'Why must she challenge everything that I do?' she thought so herself as she sat down on the other side of the room, glaring at the other woman.

Sighing at her workload, Meera got to work. 'Why must she challenge everything that I do?' she thought to herself as she skinned the first rabbit 'I've proved myself to be more capable than that wildling bitch many times'.

That night's dinner was a silent affair as the two women exchanged frosty looks. The silence was only broken when one of the ladies threw an insult at the other.

"That's enough!" Bran eventually shouted. "I've had enough of this, Osha go and get the paddle, Meera stand up and then bend over and touch your toes."

"Finally you do something about the bitch" Osha smiled and completed her task very quickly.

"You can't be serious Bran!" Meera exclaimed, looking both horrified and a little scared as the wildling returned with what she had went to find.

It was a piece of wood which they had found a few days ago as they moved through a small forest. Bran had noticed it and had remarked on the similarities between it and the paddle which his father had hung up in the family's private quarters, though he had only ever used it on Robb and Jon. Meera had gone and retrieved it for him and he had carried it with him since then, despite it being quite cumbersome with a length, excluding the handle, of three feet and a width of about a foot plus it was nearly an inch thick. Also, it wasn't as smooth as it would be and he wouldn't have it used on a bare bottom but it should be fine if used over its victim's pants.

"I am very serious, now bend over and touch your toes" he said gravely, like his father spoke when he sentenced someone to a punishment.

Meera knew not to argue any more, her father had taught her to obey the orders of the Starks and the way he spoke then ensured that she knew it was an order. So with little choice in the matter, she bent over facing her lord while the wildling took practice swings through the air behind her.

"Okay Osha, you are going to deliver nine swats of the paddle to Meera's backside, Meera you number each swat and say it after each one" Bran said.

Osha grinned at him and stepped forward. She pulled up the younger woman's coat in order to stop it from getting in the way before stepping back and a little bit to the side of her victim.

The wildling's grin grew bigger as she stared down at the noble lady's backside pointing out towards her. She lifted the paddle high into the air and brought it down as fast as she could until it hit the younger woman's bottom with as much force as she could manage.

SMACK!

The noise of the paddle hitting Meera's rear end echoed around the room.

"Ow, one" Meera said, the pain she felt was evident in her voice as the recited the swat number as ordered.

SMACK!

The second swat impacted against Meera's bottom with a thud. This time the pain forced her to move out of position as she cried out a little in pain.

"Two" Meera said as she reluctantly moved back into position while the pain from the previous two swats lingered.

SMACK!

"Owwwwwch" she shouted as third landed and she jumped up and started rubbing her hands against her bottom in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

"You can't touch your rear end during a spanking Meera. Osha, redo the third swat."

Osha smiled and nodded to the young lord before pulling her hand back and made the swat a very hard one.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The spanking continued as expected with Osha delivering a swat and Meera crying out in pain, moving out of position, reciting the number and then moving back into position. Though each time she did this was with more and more reluctance.

SMACK!

"Owwww, Fuck!" Meera cried out after the paddle had hit her for the sixth time. She jumped up and rubbed her bottom to try and get rid of the pain.

"Meera! That is not the sort of language that should be coming out of a young ladies mouth. If we had any soap I would have had Osha wash your mouth out with it but as we don't I'll simply add another... 2 swats" Bran said, adding the last bit after thinking for a few seconds.

The spanking proceeded uneventfully after that.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owww, Eleven" She said as she once again left her position, her voice was a mix of both pain and relief to have gotten through it, though after the last few swats she was blinking heavily in order to stop herself from crying.

"Osha take Meera's place and give her the paddle" Bran ordered after he had given Meera a few minutes to compose herself.

Osha tried to protest but she couldn't. She had been equally bad and she had kind of expected it.

"Give Osha 12 swats" he continued.

"What? You had me give Meera 11 and that was with extras!" Osha complained.

"Just do as I say" Bran ordered. He was planning to have the older woman give a few more to the younger after this so that both were able to have a little revenge for their spankings but he didn't want to tell them this as Meera might make them a little softer if she knew that Osha would be spanking her again.

SMACK!

"Ow, one" Osha cried out as the first one hit her bottom. She didn't leave position however and kept her bottom stuck out waiting for the next one.

SMACK!

"Ouch, two" Osha cried out again but stayed in position as the paddle slammed into her rear end with an amount of force that she had previously doubted the younger woman possessed.

SMACK!

"Ouch! Three" She cried out, this time louder than before as she struggled to keep herself in position. Bran could see her face from where he was sat and saw her gritting her teeth from the pain that was surely travelling outward across her bottom from the area that the paddle had hit.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Meera brought three down in quick succession. Osha was able to take the first one reasonably well but after the second one she jumped up, the third one hit her as she was leaving her position, and proceeded to jump up and down a bit.

"Ouch! Oh fuck it hurts! Four five six ouch ouch ouch" she said as she jumped, letting out a cry of pain every time that her feet touched the floor.

"Should I do extra for her bad language my lord?" Meera asked with a smile.

Osha looked at Bran and pleaded with her eyes that he not add any more on, she didn't think she could take them.

"No. You are a noble lady but she isn't, she doesn't have to conform to any of the behaviours that you have to" Bran decided.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The swats carried on pretty much the same.

"Ouch, oww oww ow fuck!" Osha shouted as she stood up once again. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pain. She looked at Bran, silently pleading with him to end her punishment.

"Get back into position" he said.

"Eleven" Osha said as she reluctantly moved back into position, the pain in her rear end made it hard but she did so eventually.

Meera took her time delivering the final swat.

As she waited Osha began to cry, the pain spreading from her bottom and the anticipation of more became too much for her and tears began to fall down her face and she began to sob.

SMACK!

The last swat landed with a huge thump against the wildlings bottom and she let out a screech of pain.

"It's okay Osha. It's over now" Bran comforted her from where he was sat.

"I want you to bend over now Meera; you still have three more swats to take"

The younger woman looked like she was going to protest but stayed silent after a look from Bran.

SMACK!

"Owww" she cried when the first one hit. One on her already sore bottom was enough for her to start crying.

"Twelve" she said, her voice a higher pitch than usual.

SMACK!

She started to cry in earnest after the next one. She recited the swat number almost unintelligibly.

SMACK!

Meera screamed from pain as the last one hit her. She leapt up and vigorously rubbed her bottom.

"Both of you, turn around so that you're not facing me, pull your pants down and bend over so that I can inspect your bottoms" Bran ordered. He hadn't planned to do this but he had seen his father do it when he spied on him administering similar discipline and couldn't pass the opportunity up.

Osha complied with his order quickly whereas Meera did it slowly. Before she had turned around, Bran had noticed her blushing quite a lot. Though he didn't look at her for very long as the older woman was about to pull her pants down.

A woman's pants coming down took his attention easily. He had spied on some of the female servants and washerwomen bathing in the hot springs in Winterfell but he had never seen these parts of a woman so close up before.

Osha's bottom was bare beneath her pants so he saw the damage that the paddle had done to the woman instantly. The lower half of the wildlings rear end was a mess. It was a sea of red and pink, darker in some areas and lighter in others. It looked like even touching it would be very painful.

Meera took longer to bare her bottom. She was wearing underwear which she pulled down gingerly in an effort to not touch her tender backside. Eventually it came down and she pointed her bottom directly at her friend and Lord.

Bran compared the two women in front of him. While the damage to their rear ends was quite similar, there were plenty of other things to compare. Osha's bottom was larger and fuller, which he had guessed beforehand anyway due to her wide hips. Meera, on the other hand, was quite skinny and her bottom reflected it.

The two women's interpretation of his command was quite interesting as well. The older woman's especially. Meera had bent over with her legs tightly closed and had placed her hands just above her knees. Osha however had spread her legs for balance and touched the floor of the cellar. This gave Bran a beautiful sight as he could clearly see the entirety of the woman's crack and the lower end of her nether regions, including her slit. He had never seen one before as he had always watched the women of Winterfell from above.

Bran kept the two ladies there for some time, enjoying the view that they provided. But eventually he let them pull their pants back up and get ready for bed. By that point, he had memorised the previous scene.

AN: Thanks for reading please review if you can.


	4. JaimeMyrcella

JamieMyrcella

Myrcella sat on the edge of her bed waiting. She had misbehaved in her lessons today and she knew that her teachers would have informed her mother by now. She knew what that was going to mean and shivered even thinking about it.

The Princess jumped as the door to her bedchamber opened, but it wasn't her mother who entered. It was her Uncle Jamie.

He was not dressed in the armour that he usually wore because of his place in the Kingsguard but rather in regular, though very fine, clothes.

"Hello uncle", she said with a smile as she rose to greet him.

"Hello Myrcella" he replied with a solemn look on his face.

"Your mother has been very busy lately so they had to speak to me" He said looking down to her.

"I am very disappointed in your actions. You shall rule your husband's household one day and you will need to know your sums in order to fulfil your duty" He said.

The princess had stopped smiling by now and was looking down at her feet.

"We both know what punishment your mother would give you for such behaviour and you will get the same from me." He said as he pulled an armless chair from the girl's desk and placed it in the centre of the room, away from any furniture.

"Bend over my knee" he instructed her and sat down on the chair.

"Yes uncle" she said sweetly in an effort to get out of her spanking but all that her uncle did was gesture for her to lie across his knees.

She did so quickly, desperate for it to be over and once in position her uncle lifted her pink dress up to reveal her white silk underwear beneath it.

"Please don't pull them down" she begged quietly when she felt him grab hold of the band around the top of her underwear.

He didn't and a second later the girl's knickers were around her knees and the girls small bottom was left unprotected from her disciplinarian. He placed his hand on one of her cheeks to see how much one smack would cover, he was happy when about half, or maybe a bit more, of his daughter's right cheek disappeared beneath his hand.

Though her uncle couldn't see it, Myrcella was blushing very heavily. It didn't matter if it was her uncle, a man had never seen these parts of her before. She fought back to urge to cry, from fear of what was to come and from genuine guilt as well as embarrassment.

He raised it up into the air and brought it down with a lot of force.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

As soon as the spanking started Myrcella thought that she could take it. After all, her uncle had always spoiled her and he couldn't possibly hurt her.

But soon as his hand smacked against her backside she realised that she was wrong and reached back with her hands in an attempt to protect her bottom from her uncle's hand. He grabbed hers though and, with his free one held hers behind her back.

Jaime looked down at his daughter's bottom. Pink marks were left from every smack as he continued to spank her, alternating cheeks with each strike.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Stop it please" The princess begged as she began to kick her legs in a desperate attempt to escape her uncle's hand.

"It hurts so much!" she shouted but her uncle's hand continued to strike her rear end. It was burning by now but there was no sign that her disciplinarian would be stopping any time soon.

Jaime Lannister did not smile as he carried out the spanking, they were only a minute in and his daughter's bottom was already covered in pink marks. He loved Myrcella greatly and it broke his heart to hurt her. 'This is for her own good' he thought as he watched the girl's small bottom jiggle slightly each time he smacked it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The pain in Myrcella's behind grew too great and she started to cry. It started out with her sniffling a bit but soon she couldn't keep her composure anymore and she started to really sob.

Jaime couldn't continue it like this and stopped spanking the princess. The damage had already been done though and she cried for almost as long as the spanking had been. All the knight could do was sit there and run his hands through her soft blonde hair in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"I'm sorry" She said in nearly a whisper.

"I know sweetheart but I'm afraid we're not done yet" he said, taking his hand away from her head.

"Your mother always tailors your spankings to what bad thing you'd done and it can't be any different from me" he continued with genuine sadness in his voice.

He produced a foot long wooden ruler from his pocket and held it into the air.

"It'll just be a small one with a little ruler honey" he said in a comforting manner.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Myrcella screamed as the swats from the ruler landed. She couldn't tell that it was a ruler; all that she knew was that something was hitting her backside very quickly. Her bottom burned as they fell. The pain was so bad that she couldn't do anything but cry as it really felt like it was on fire.

Jaime tuned out the girls screams as he continued to deliver the spanking. He wanted to make it as short as possible for her but, because his sister would surely check her daughter's bottom to see that it was adequately punished, he couldn't or it would be even worse for her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The princess continued to scream, her naked bottom felt like the hot coals from her fireplace were being pushed against her as the knight kept beating away at her backside at a pace of more than one swat per second.

Suddenly, the spanking stopped. Her uncle put the ruler back into his pocket and he helped her stand up before pulling her into a hug. They remained like that for a few minutes before they both pulled away.

Myrcella walked across the room and picked up her underwear, which she had kicked off with all of the struggling that she had been doing, and put them on.

They shared a look for a brief second before her mother, the queen, entered the room. She knew from experience what to do and she lifted her dress to show her mother her red bottom.

The princess hissed after her mother's fingers came into contact with her sore bottom as she pulled her underwear down once again to inspect her bare bottom.

The older woman nodded with approval at what she found. Her daughter's lower bottom was nearly glowing with how pink it was. Except, of course for the parts of her rear end which stuck out the most and bore the brunt of the damage that the ruler had done.

Carefully, her mother pulled up her underwear and ordered her to get washed up and into a new outfit for the ball that her father was holding that night before leaving the room once again.

Jaime left with her but flashed her one more smile before closing the door to her bed chambers.

AN: Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for how I can improve my writing or for future spankings please leave a review with them in.


	5. CatelynArya

CatelynArya

Silently, Arya Stark snuck into the Godswood in Winterfell. She could hear the sounds of her siblings playing as they bathed in the hot springs which were almost directly below him.

The girl crept through the trees until she came across the pools of warm water, which served as baths in the castle, and saw her older sister and younger brother playing and splashing each other. Her mother was sitting beside the next pool along, washing her youngest brother Rickon, it was a much shallower pool and though she couldn't remember it, she knew that her mother used to bathe her in there when she was a baby.

She had skipped her lessons today but Septa Mordane didn't usually tell her mother about that until dinner, by which time she usually felt lenient towards her and let her off with it.

Quickly, she removed the ill fitting boy's clothing that she was wearing and jumped naked into the pool which her siblings were in, splashing them both in the process. They laughed and teamed up with each other to splash her.

"Arya Stark! Get over here now!" His mother shouted.

"Yes mother?" She asked innocently, getting out and walking towards her. It was quite a warm day so she didn't feel cold as he left the warm pools.

"Don't you yes mother me! You're teacher tells me that you've been skipping your lessons again, after being told hundreds of times not to do this." She scolded her daughter.

Arya looked at the door as she spoke, he knew what she was going to say by heart by now and had no interest in hearing her repeat the same sentiments with slightly different words. Instead, she amused herself by watching the water drip off of her body and onto the floor where it pooled and made the wood very soft. She'd throw it at her brother and sister in a bit.

"I told you last time that if I found out that you were skipping your lessons that you'd be sorry and gods help me I meant it! Go sit next to Septa Mordane" she ordered and, after picking up Rickon, led her other to the old religious woman who was usually responsible for looking after the girls.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Septa but could you keep an eye on the children for a bit please? Arya's finally been found and I need to go and prepare her punishment." The septa nodded and put away her book. She was sat on a bench in an alcove cut into bushes at the edge of the clearing which housed the hot springs.

'No wonder I didn't notice her' Arya thought to herself as she took a seat next to the old woman. The bench was made of stone and was cold against her bare bottom, though she knew better than to complain.

They sat together in silence, the septa reading her book and her watching her siblings play together as they bathed in the warm pools.

Her mother returned quickly holding two thin sticks in one of her hands. All of the leaves had been removed.

This surprised the youngest Stark girl a bit. She had expected her to come back with her wooded hair brush, it was an old one which, according to her, she had been disciplined with as a child. She was experienced with it and knew what to expect with the old thing, 20 swats to be exact, her age times two.

Noticing her inquisitive look, her mother spoke "these are switches Arya, a new implement that I will be using for the first time today. It is obvious that the hairbrush isn't working so hopefully these will help the lesson sink in".

She held her hand and helped her daughter up off of the bench before leading her further into the Godswood. They reached another clearing soon enough. Though this one was quite small and the tall trees prevented as much light from getting through as there had been in the previous one.

There was a fallen down tree towards one of the sides. Her mother ordered her to bend over it. There was no need to get undressed as she was already, so she followed her order straight away.

Once she was over the tree the spanking began almost immediately without even enough time to make her more comfortable

The switch moved through the air with a swishing sound and impacted against her bottom, across both cheeks. Arya didn't feel anything for a second but almost immediately after lifting the stick back up, a stinging sensation spread across the line where the switch had just been.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

By the time that she had notice the effects of the first one three more strikes had been delivered. And by the time that she felt the stinging from them the first one had started to really burn.

"Owwwww" she cried out as each of the four lines running in parallel across his bottom burned.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

Arya's cries did not deter her mother however as more and more strikes fell. They didn't just stop at the bottom of the girl's rear end; some even hit the top of his thighs.

"Noooo! Stop it mummy! Please! It stings so badly!" she shouted as she jumped up and down slightly in a vain attempt to dodge the stick, or at least move a bit in order to take her mind off of the horrid stinging coming from her bottom and thighs.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

Catelyn ignored her daughter however and simply kept hitting the disobedient girl's skinny backside with the stick as one of her friends had advised. Her daughter was not making it easy for her as she wriggled her bottom about constantly, but she managed to hit it every time.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

Suddenly, her mother stopped and Arya thought that they had reached the end of the punishment.

Gingerly, she lifted himself from the tree and looked behind himself while also sticking her hands behind her and rubbing her stinging bottom, only to groan as she saw her mother discard the switch only to pick up the second one.

"Back into position young lady" she said "we aren't even close to finishing yet".

This was enough to make her start to cry though she obeyed her mother and once again bent over the cold tree.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

The swats fell quickly now, easily one every second. Arya's cries filled the clearing as tears ran down her face and onto the dirt beneath him, though now it was one continuous cry rather than restarting with every swat, now then restarted again when one of the strikes hit the area where a previous one had landed.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

By now Arya's rear end was stinging very badly and she fought with herself to stay in position and not utter any words which would land her more of this punishment. She writhed as much as she could while remaining in position and sobbed loudly, the pain too much for her to care whether or not anyone heard her and came to investigate.

Mercifully, the switch broke soon enough and the spanking ended.

Lady Stark helped her daughter up and took a seat where she had just been lying. She then pulled her into a hug while she cried leaving her straddling both of her legs as she hugged her tightly and sobbed into her bosom.

She held her close and brushed one of her hands through her messy brown hair in order to calm her down. She really hated spanking her; it was why she didn't do it that often. Despite, that is, knowing that she needed it and desperately wanting her to stop skipping lessons and grow up into a proper lady.

Once she was back to normal, except for the thin marks which decorated her bottom and thighs, they walked back to the pools together.

AN: Thanks for reading. This has been the longest that I've gone without posting since I made this fic but I intend to pick up the pace.

Also, thanks to my first reviewer, Star lord. He requested an Arya chapter and an Arya chapter I have done. If you would like to request a chapter please leave a review with it or PM me.


	6. JonYgritte

JonYgritte

"Seven hells Ygritte!" Jon shouted as he followed her into a cave. She had crossed the line by stealing his sword and running off with it.

He entered the cave and found it surprisingly warm. He followed the light from the wildling's torch and found her soon enough.

"Is Orell right? Are you still a crow?" she asked as she removed her clothes, almost ripping them off.

"It's time you proved yourself" she said when he did not respond and removed the rest of her clothes.

"Ygritte" Jon warned but she did not stop. Off came her coat and pants, and then her top.

"You swore some vows, I want you to break them. I want you to see me, all of me" she continued, pulling down the pants that she wore underneath her outer ones so that she was completely naked in front of the former man of the Nights Watch.

Jon was taken aback by the beauty of the woman before him as she moved closer to him. Her pale, skinny form was covered only by her fiery hair which stopped at the top of her breasts, not even covering her pink nipples.

"Screw that Ygritte. You have to stop stealing my stuff" he said, this was the first time that he had saw a woman naked and he was sure that it was only the immense anger that he felt that stopped him feeling very awkward.

"What are you going to do about it Jon Snow? She asked sultrily.

"I'm going to punish you Ygritte, you've gone too far this time. Lie on all fours on that flat rock over there" he replied, pointing to it for a second and then removing his belt.

She sent him a mocking look but did as he asked before waving her naked rear end at him enticingly.

He walked over, folding his belt in half as he did so. This took longer than usual as he tried to avoid stepping on the girl's clothes with his muddy boots and because he wanted to enjoy the view of the beautiful girl bent over. It was very enjoyable with her head lowered slightly so her bottom was stuck up to the air and her breasts dangling beneath her and moving with each slight move of Ygritte's body.

"Now Ygritte, I want you to stay exactly where you are, in this position until I tell you that you can get up off of the rock" he said from behind her after taking in the sight of the wildling girl's pert bottom stuck out, awaiting punishment.

She looked behind her and saw him staring. But rather than protest this, she lowered her upper body and spread her legs a little further.

Jon gulped, entranced by the sight of the wildling girl's slit and the fiery hair behind it.

Eventually, he regained enough concentration to begin the punishment.

SMACK!

Ygritte did now outwardly react to the swat but inside she grew quite scared. She didn't know that it would hurt as much as it did and she began to worry that she would not be able to withstand all of the swats that Jon would give.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jon did not pause to give her time to think though and continued at a, not really slow but, quite steady pace.

All Ygritte could do was remain in the position that Jon had forced her in to and grit her teeth from the pain in her rear end.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That's enough now Jon, you've proved your point" the wildling girl began to whimper quietly at the seventh swat and grew louder with each one.

Jon's blows had only got harder as he grew more and more confident with the belt. The pain from the belt doubled again after it had finished covering her bottom in pink marks and began to hit the areas already covered.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Stop it! It Hurts!" She moaned, her bottom felt like it was on fire and she had to resist the urge to leave her position and jump into the water pool which made up half of the cave.

The spanking continued at the same pace as it had throughout. A blow would land across both cheeks at some place on Ygritte's backside and she would have enough time to cry out before the next one would strike at a different, but no less painful area.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ygritte began to cry, the sound of which was amplified by the cave.

Eventually Jon stopped the spanking and surveyed the damage that he had done to the wildling girl's bottom.

It was completely pink, except for the strips of red colour which made up some of it, especially the areas at the lower end of her bottom.

Jon allowed the girl up and, after rubbing her rear end for a bit, she jumped into the pool and invited him to join her.

AN: Thanks for reading my fic. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. As always, please review and requests for chapters are always welcome.


	7. MelisandreShireen

Swiftly, Melisandre knocked thrice upon the old wooden door before her. Night had fallen and the cold air breezed through the corridor as if there were no stone walls blocking its path, though thankfully the roof kept her dry and the thundering rain away.

Seconds later, a sweet voice called out to her to come in. She did so, pausing for only a second after crossing the threshold to savour the feeling of her body being embraced by the warmth of her Princess' bedchambers.

The young lady's smile died on her face when she saw who had come to meet her but she didn't allow her manners to slip.

"Greetings Lady Melisandre" she said as she raised from her chair and smoothed over some creeces in her nightgown in an effort to look more presentable.

"Hello again Princess Shireen" the red priestess replied as she looked down at the lady. Despite the girl having nearly finished growing, there was over a foot difference in height between the two. She briefly felt pity for the girl, she was now past marriageable age and yet nobody has asked for her hand. A surprise considering her position as her father's heir.

"What brings you here at this hour?" she asked while remaining standing.

"You, princess. You're parents have noticed your bad behaviour in recent weeks and have asked me to ensure that it changes".

"Don't deny it" she said quickly before the girl could open her mouth. "In the last week you have disobeyed your father on multiple occasions, entered parts of the castle that you are forbidden to enter and have even argued with your parents. You're 15 now dear, you shouldn't be doing such things"

Shireen just looked at the floor. Her scarred, but otherwise cute, face slightly obscured by the action.

"Like I said, you father has asked me to help you never make these mistakes again." The red woman stated.

"And how will you do that?" Shireen asked, once again looking at the older woman who stood in front of her.

"I'm going to spank you, young lady." she answered giving the girl a serious look when she looked like she was about to argue.

"But I've never been spanked. And anyway, I'm too old for such a punishment. And my father would never tell you to do something like that to me" she began to talk quickly as fear gripped her. While she'd never been spanked she had once saw one of her friends punished in such a manner and she never wanted to experience a thing which would see her writhe over somebody's lap, crying and begging for mercy like her friend had.

She stayed still, rooted to the spot where she was standing as Melisandre walked past her. She grabbed the chair that the girl had been sitting on before her entrance and turned it around before taking a seat on it.

"Come over here Shireen" she ordered.

The Princess paused for a second but knew that she had to do as the red priestess told her or she would involve her father in this.

"Pull your nightgown up until it is completely over your waist now" Melisandre said next.

Shireen was sniffling already, but she still did as she asked, raising her grey nightgown until her white underclothes were on display.

Melisandre then leaned forward and grabbed the top of the young lady's panties.

"Please don't" Shireen begged meekly.

"Now princess, you do not possess anything that I do not, or anything that I have not seen half a hundred times before" She replied in a matter of fact tone before pulling them down to her knees.

Shireen gasped as the red priestess' hands brushed against her legs. She was always very warm and today was no exception. Then she pressed her thighs as close together as she could in order to preserve some of her modesty before Melisandre dragged her over her knee.

She squirmed a bit, trying to get as comfortable as she could, against her disciplinarian's red silk dress. The priestess' body heat rose through it and warmed her belly, so much so that it would have been relaxing had she not been dreading what was about to come.

Melisandre looked down at the girl across her lap. Her naked bottom stood out against her crimson dress as it awaited punishment. Unlike the girl's face, her rear end had escaped the disease that she had suffered as a child and remained unscarred. In fact, it was almost completely unblemished.

The woman felt a pang of guilt about what she was about to do but steeled herself before beginning.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The red woman delivered the first swats with her hand, two to each cheek with her hand rising as each smack filled the room and delivering the next one. Each time that her hand landed, the lady's bottom jiggled shightly and a pink hand print appeared in place of where her hand had just been.

Shireen winced with each swat but other than that remained still and composed as they fell. Her bottom stung a little, but it wasn't as bad as she had feared just yet, though she had been told that a spanking grew worse the longer that it went on for.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The young lady gritted her teeth as her punishment continued without so much as a small pause. Tears began to form in her eyes though and soon she couldn't even see her hands in front of her, which were holding up the upper half of her body so that it wasn't resting against the floor of her room.

Melisandre frowned down at the girl, she did not take any joy out of the task that the girl's father had set her, but she did recognise its importance and so continued smacking her behind.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owwww" the princess cried out when the stinging in her rear end got too bad to endure in silence. A mixture of not wanting her head to hit the floor and recognising that she did deserve her punishment kept her from picking up her hands and trying to defend her bottom from the onslaught which it was currently facing.

The red woman paused for a second. She was not tired just yet, but she wanted to inspect the damage that she had already caused, something that she was struggling to do while it was jiggling constantly. Shireen's rear end was now a tapestry of various shades of pink.

"Is it over now Lady Meilisandre?" The girl asked, her constant sniffling making her a little difficult to understand.

"Not yet Shireen" she answered, briefly rubbing her hand against the back of her thighs in an attempt to comfort the girl who was trying desperately not to cry despite the stinging in her rear end turning into a dull burning sensation.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Please stop. I'll be good" Shireen begged and she began to wriggle as the red woman resumed her punishment and the fire in her bottom grew hotter. Eventually her sniffles turned to crying and she began to kick her legs.

Though the girl's leg kicking was completely ineffectual, it still annoyed the red priestess and she made a note to do something about it later.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The younger woman's crying grew and grew as a sense of complete hopelessness grew as she found no way to escape or talk her disciplinarian out of what she was doing. The girl lost a lot of the fight that was in her and she lied almost completely still across of the red woman's knee.

Melisandre noticed this and decided to stop.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The last four swats were the hardest that she had delivered and she was rewarded for her effort with a yowl from the younger woman.

Melisandre then helped the crying girl up and stood up as well.

"You kicked your legs for a lot of your spanking. I know you know that that sort of thing is not allowed. Therefore you are going to get another little spanking for that." The red priestess informed Shireen who gulped but did nothing else but continue crying.

She then grabbed one of the girl's hands and led her to her bed, a task made easier by the fact that she had kicked her panties off at some point during the preceding few minutes.

"Get onto all fours on the bed please Shireen" she ordered.

Shireen, desperate not to elongate her punishment any more did as she was told while the priestess walked to the other side of her room and retrieved her hairbrush.

SMACK!

Melisandre started immediately.

SMACK!

"Awwwww!" Shireen screeched from the pain of the first swat as the second one landed.

SMACK!

The girl began jolting with each swat and her crying became full on sobbing. She couldn't help it, her bottom felt like it was on fire and each smack of the hairbrush felt like the fire was being relit ten times as hot.

SMACK!

"Owwwwwww" Shireen cried out, "It hurts so much!"

SMACK!

She continued to sob, the pain now almost so bad that she was tempted to scream.

SMACK!

The red woman finished it with a final hard swat of the brush. To ensure that the girl had learned her lesson she had brought her arm as far back as it would go and struck the centre of her target with as much force as she could bring to bear on the bare bottom before her.

Shireen was too far gone to notice that the spanking had stopped however. She continued to sob into the blankets which covered her bed. It took her a few minutes to calm down before she looked at the priestess through her puffy red eyes and thanked her for her spanking and promised to never do anything out of line again.

"It's late now" Melisandre said while pulling her into a quick hug "get some sleep and remember to apologise to your father tomorrow.

After that, she went around the girl's room blowing out all of the candles. She took one last look at the room before leaving. In the moonlit room she saw Shireen laying collapsed on her bed with her red bottom uncovered in an attempt to cool it down.

'I suppose this is another reason why they call me the red woman' she thought to herself with a small smile after closing the door with a soft bang.

 **AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. I was considering not continuing it but I was hit with fresh inspiration after reading the reviews, so thank you.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who has read, followed and favorited this fic. I really appreciate it.**

 **A Shireen spanking was requested in a review. If you have any requests please leave a review with it it, or PM me directly.**

 **I'm thinking about writing more fics about other series, please review or PM me telling me if you want me to and, if so, which series should I do?**

 **Lastly, I am still looking for a beta reader, if you are interested please PM me.**


	8. RobbTalisa

**Robb/Talisa**

"Will you come with me to Volantis? When this is all over?" Talisa asked her husband from the bed on which she was lying.

"I will, I promise" Robb replied from his desk where he was reviewing the location of his armies and those of his enemies. He may be a king and the most powerful man in the North, but he could deny his wife nothing, especially when she was looking like she was at that moment.

"I know that my mother would love to meet you" The queen of the North continued. She was lying naked on her front with her feet moving in the air, drawing her husband's attention to her amazing bottom. "And her grandchild" she finished, sending the King a look.

"What now?" Robb asked, his facial expression changing in surprise.

The woman simply continued to send her husband the same look, willing him to understand what she was implying.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked after giving him a small nod of her head.

"No" he responded, walking over to her and caressing her cheek with his hand "but I think you need a spanking anyway". The king carried on speaking before smacking her plump derriere and smiling down at her when she blinked in surprise.

"Will it be in the Westerosi or Volantine fashion?" Talisa asked as she smiled back at him. She'd been hesitant when her husband had first confessed his fantasies to him, but after she gave it a try she found that she loved being spanked by him, though they didn't do it as often as she'd like as they were almost constantly travelling and riding a horse with a bruised bottom was annoying.

"The Volantine position today" he said softly, yet with great authority, before walking to the opposite side of the royal tent and picking up the dark wood bath brush which was placed on a table beside the tub.

When he returned he found his wife laying on her back on their bed with her legs in the air. He loved it when Talisa was in the traditional spanking position of her homeland and was astounded that nobody in Westeros had come up with it.

He spent a few seconds taking in the beauty of the woman before him. Her black hair was spread out behind her, making it look like a dark halo was surrounding her head. She was still completely naked and the light from the flickering candles and fireplace seemed to dance across her dark skin.

'I really love this position' Robb though as he looked down at his wife's naked body. Savouring the sight of her breasts and licking his lips as his eyes, on their journey down the woman's body, reached her most private parts.

'All mine' he thought as he became aware of the gold wedding ring against his finger, reminding him that all he saw belonged to him and him alone.

Talisa grinned at her husband as she watched him through a small gap in her raised legs, he was completely entranced by the sight of her body and she loved the power that she had over him, a power that no other woman possessed. A warm feeling began to spread across her body originating from her private areas and she had to fight the urge to jump up and take her husband there and then.

The king in the North stepped forward so that he was within range of all of his wife's bottom and tapped it with the bath brush a few times in order to ensure that his aim was correct.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Robb started the spanking. After the first few his wife greeted each swat with an increasingly loud "ouch".

The woman on the bed had to suppress a smile as her husband began, while even the first swats hurt, they weren't enough to actually make her cry out, but she knew how much her husband loved to hear her reactions.

The king in the North's smile grew as he took in the sight of his wife's naked bottom. A pink blush had spread across it and he could almost feel the heat radiating off of it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You're beginning to redden my love" The king in the North whispered as he paused the spanking and caressed the woman's rear end, it was on its way to being red now and he could feel the heat from it when he caressed his wife's smooth flesh.

Talisa let out a moan as her husband's fingers travelled across her bottom. It was half in pain from something coming into contact with such a tender area and half from desire. She let out another one as the man continued and she felt the insides of her vagina begin to moisten. The woman let out a final moan as her king pulled his hand back once again and grabbed the bath brush once more.

"Just a few more my love" he said before carrying on.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owwww" Talisa cried out as her husband made his final swats his hardest and her bottom really began to sting.

Robb finished the spanking and immediately threw the brush onto the floor and almost leaped on top of his wife. He pulled her into a kiss and the two didn't leave the bed for over an hour.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I know that this is different to how I usually write these so please leave a review to tell me if you like it or not.**

 **I would repeat my requests for suggestions for future chapters and a beta reader but I doubt that anyone who hasn't read previous ANs will read this one so I fail to see the point.**

 **I have now received a number of requests for a Margaery Tyrell chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't done one so far but for some reason I'm really struggling to write one.**


	9. SansaArya

**Sansa/Arya**

"Arya! Give it back!" Sansa yelled as she chased her sister through the courtyards and corridors of Winterfell.

Her age and longer legs made it inevitable that she would catch up with her eventually. In fact, she had already came close a few times, though her sister managed to escape from her grasp at the last second.

"What will you do if I don't? Tell mum?" the younger sister shouted back with a laugh as she turned off of the corridor and into the castle's main kitchens.

The kitchen staff could do nothing to stop their lord's daughters so they simply stood back and allowed them to run through.

Sansa knew that her sister was right, if she told their mother she'd reprimand her but nothing would change. As she thought, a new plan entered her head and she grabbed a wooden spoon from the hands of a surprised cook and chased after her sister with renewed vigour.

After leaving the kitchen Arya ran across another courtyard and entered their home's central tower with her older sister close behind her.

Sansa realised that she was trying to get to her bed chambers where she could lock her door and stop her from getting her hands on her. She was determined to stop her sister from escaping and picked up the pace enough that by the time she was approaching the top of the winding staircase, she was taking it two steps at a time.

She was not fast enough however and Arya was able to slam her door just as her sister reached the top of the stairs and locked it quickly.

Sansa banged on it hard with her hand and shouted to her sister to return what she had stolen from her, but it was no use and served only to make the younger girl laugh even louder.

The red haired sister paused for a moment, realising that she still hadn't gotten her her breath back from all of the running she had just forced her body to do. She looked up and spotted a shiny metal object on her sister's door frame. A spare key, she realised and stood up on the tips of her toes in order to reach it.

She placed the key into her sister's lock slowly and quietly in order to prevent her from realising what was about to happen.

"Surprise!" she shouted as she threw open her sister's door after silently unlocking it.

"Shit!" the younger girl growled realising that she had been caught. "Here's your stupid headband back" she said as she threw said object across her bed. The older sister failed to catch it and it landed on the wooden floor with a small bounce.

Sansa turned around, but instead of leaving through the door, she closed and locked it, closing off her sister's only escape route.

"That's not enough Arya, I'm sick of you stealing my stuff and your bad language and manners and half a hundred other things that you do. Why can't you just be a lady like you've been taught to?" The older girl said, she truly wanted to have a decent relationship with her sister but she made it so difficult.

"Well I don't want that, I want adventure and excitement, to do what I want whenever I want to do it!" Arya argued back. "So get out of my room and leave me alone. Go tattle on me to mum, she'll yell at me for a bit and maybe smack my bottom a few times, but I'll carry on doing what I want when I want tomorrow" the younger girl continued.

"No you won't Arya. I know mum won't do anything about your behaviour but that doesn't mean that you'll be getting away with this, all that it means is that I will be the one punishing you" Sansa said, pulling the wooden spoon that she had taken from the kitchens out of her pocket and held it in front of her.

"Pull down those stupid pants that you're wearing and come over here, I'm going to give you the worst spanking that you've ever had" The older sister said.

Arya did pull down the pants, which she had stolen off of one of her brothers, but did not go anywhere near her sister. Instead she turned around, bent over and wiggled her now bare bottom in the direction of her sister, mooning her.

Anger taking over, Sansa ran around her sister's bed, which split the room into a C shape, and cornered her on the other side. Arya tried to escape by climbing over her bed but in her haste, she forgoed pulling her pants up all the way. This hindered her movement greatly and allowed her sister to reach her and hold her down to the bed with one hand placed upon her back.

SMACK!

"Stop wriggling!" Sansa ordered after slapping her sister's backside with her free hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arya asked, more annoyed than scared from her sister's actions.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Stop it!" She said after delivering two more swats. "You're only making it worse for yourself" she warned.

"You can't do this" Arya stopped wiggling and looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"Watch me" Sansa replied before lifting her hand up and bringing it down on the younger girl's backside.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Stop it. You can't do this. I'll tell mum." Arya tried everything to get out of it as her sister spanked her with her hand.

"Please do" her sister replied as she continued to smack the bottom beneath her as quickly and as hard as she could. "While you're there, tell her about how you keep stealing my things, and our brother's clothes" she paused the spanking for a second and pulled down her sister's stolen pants even further until they were around her knees.

After that, she picked up the wooden spoon and proceeded to continue the spanking with it instead.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sansa smiled as she rained down swats against her sister's backside. She preferred the spoon over her hand as she could deliver harder swats faster than she could with her hand, advantages which more than made up for the fact that it had a smaller surface area.

"Ouch ouch, ow, owwwww" Arya cried out as she wriggled and writhed in a hopeless attempt to escape.

SMACK!

"Ouch" Arya cried out louder than before. She had tried to put a hand back behind her to protect her stinging bottom but her sister simply delivered a swat to her knuckles and the pain from it forced her to withdraw it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I want you to remember this" Sansa said angrily as she raised her arm once again and then brought it back down against her sister's rear end.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Every time that you even think of stealing my stuff!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Every time that you swear"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Every time that you even think about breaking any of the rules"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Because if I catch you or find out then I'll make you regret your decision"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You're not my mother!" Arya shouted between cries of pain from the stinging in her backside.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I don't care" the elder sister replied.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owwwww" Arya cried. She tried to say something but the pain in her rear end got too much.

Sansa's malicious smile grew. She felt exhilarated as she looked down at her sister's skinny bottom jiggling with each strike as she lied on her bed, it was all pink now and the parts that she had hit most frequently had turned red.

Her sister could no longer argue back at her because the younger girl was too busy loudly bawling into her blankets. This did not make her feel pity for her sister however, she would receive none after nearly constantly annoying her for half a decade.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sansa kept smacking her sister's bottom until she was tired and the younger girl no longer had the ability to resist her. Her anger was subsiding and she began to feel sorry for Arya as she looked down at the girl who was still sobbing into her blankets.

She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair in a comforting motion. She stared at the mess of pink and red which was now her sister's bottom and began to feel guilty about what she had just done.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you" She said as she pulled her weeping sister into a soft hug.

"It hurts so much" Arya whispered into her sister's ear between sniffles.

"I know, but you deserved it, you've been stealing my things and playing unsavory pranks on me for years" Sansa replied as she felt her sister's cool tears finally came into contact with her skin after falling onto her dress.

Her sister said nothing else but pulled her into an even tighter hug.

 **AN: Once again thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed my fic, it's what inspires me to carry on.**

 **I would also like to ask once again for a beta reader. I'm not usually this prolific so it wouldn't require much work. Please, I need someone else to look through my writing.**


	10. LittlefingerRos

**Littlefinger/Ros**

"Before you finish for the day could you step into my office for a bit please Ros?" Lord Baelish asked the busty redheaded whore who also served as his assistant.

She nodded at him from her position on the floor where she was putting the ledgers from her employer's less than legal business ventures back in their proper place in the safe at the bottom of one of his many safes.

"Excellent" he said with a smile before disappearing back into his office.

He was sat behind his desk when, a few minutes later, he heard a knock on his open office door. He looked up and saw the woman who used to be his favourite employee step through the velvet curtains which acted as a door and pass over his threshold.

"Ah, Ros. Thank you for joining me. I'm sorry that I'm keeping you but an urgent matter has came up, something that you may be able to shed some light on for me." He said, not rising to greet her but still keeping up the pretence that she was one of his favorites, it did not do him any harm and ensured that she trusted him enough to not run away before he could deal with her.

The red haired prostitute smiled graciously at her employer, it was not uncommon for him to keep her behind and it had always been about innocuous things like asking her opinion of a new girl or something like that.

She took a seat opposite the man and looked at him, waiting for him to speak first.

"I've received some distressing news" he said, watching his assistant to see how she would react, in this case it was simply the raising of one immaculately groomed eyebrow.

"Has one of the girls been stealing again? I would've thought they would've waited at least another month after the example we set with Sophia" she said.

"No, it's not that, I've been given several disturbing reports which state that you are a spy for Lord Varys, the King's Master of Whisperers" he paused for a moment to once again watch her reaction but carried on with his speaking before she could interject "I've verified their stories are accurate so don't try to argue against these accusations."

He got up and started pacing around the room "I don't particularly care about why you've done this and if you were anyone else then I would've simply had you killed in an unpleasant manner but I still require your services. Because of this you have a choice, accept the punishment that I intend to give you or be brutally murdered. It's entirely your choice" he finished with a smile which couldn't possibly be genuine.

"Punishment" Ros said after thinking for a few seconds, fear in her voice was palpable. While accepting the punishment seemed like an easy choice, she had worked with Petyr Baelish long enough to know that this punishment would bring her close to wishing that she was dead.

"Excellent, I was very worried that I'd have to find a new assistant. Remove your robe and stand in the middle of the room bent over, you can rest the top half of your body on my desk" he said as if he was giving her a favor by allowing it before walking to the side of his office and opening one of his draws and pulling out what appeared to be a stick. The stick was about five feet long and was made out of a foreign wood that even the merchant whom he bought it off of couldn't provide him the name of.

Ros stood up from her chair and removed her gown. There was nothing underneath it as it wasn't required, she moved around the desk to one of the sides which didn't have chairs behind it and got into position.

It was only after she was bent over with her ample breasts pushed against the smooth wood that she realised that she was shaking. It wasn't from embarrassment as modesty wasn't something that one retained long in her profession and she had been naked in front of her employer plenty of times, and on some occasions, he had even sampled the merchandise so to speak. It finally caught up to her brain and she realised what she was feeling, complete and utter terror at what she was about to suffer through at her boss' hands.

Littlefinger opened a second draw and pulled out a few leather straps before walking back over to the young lady bent across his desk.

He tied her in place with the straps. One went across her back and kept her pressed down to the table and made it so that she couldn't raise her body more than half a foot off of it. One went around her right wrist and then another around her left. Finally, Baelish put one around each of the woman's knees, tieing them to the legs of his desk before stepping to the side of her and lining up the cane with her bottom.

Quietly, he whispered to her "I've never used this instrument before so this will be new for both of us". And then he began.

WHACK!

Ros' breath escaped her as the first strike landed across the middle of her backside and it immediately felt like there was a line of fire across it.

WHACK!

After the second stroke the woman cried out in pain. How could she not? There were now two strips of fire running parallel to each other and they were bound to be joined by more.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The next swats were delivered about five seconds apart and each one was greated by Ros with a small cry of pain.

WHACK!

The next one struck the exact spot which a previous one had hit. The woman began to cry as the burning sensation in her bottom instantly trebled in ferocity.

WHACK! WHACK!

Petyr smiled. This cane was working just as well as the merchant who had sold it to him had promised, already the whore's cries of pain from each swat were starting to become continuous crying from the fire in her bottom and he had hardly exerted himself.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

That being said, the woman still greeted each swat with an individual cry with "ow", "ouch" and "owwwww" being used most frequently.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Ros was in hell. Her bottom was burning so bad now that she was thrashing her limbs around, trying to break free of the straps which held her down. No other thought entered her head apart from "it hurts, I have to get out of here".

Petyr's smile grew bigger as he watched her move about, waving her arms, sitting up as much as the straps would allow and raising and lowering her feet in an attempt to dance the pain away. His favourite part though was watching what all this writhing was doing to the whore's breasts, which had just enough room to move around rather than remain pushed against the desk.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

By this point Ros had begun to cry uncontrollably except for the moments where she was screaming in pain.

Littlefinger paused for a second and inspected the damage that he had done to his assistant's bottom. It was now decorated with over a dozen tightly packed red lines of varying deepness with slightly lighter bits between them. They were all very close together except for a small gap where he thought that he could fit another in.

"No more moving about Ros, there is a small gap in the marks on your bum, I'm going to try and fill it. Don't move or I'll hit one of the existing lines again." he said, speaking clearly over the noise of her sobs.

Balish raised the cane and swished it about a few times. Ros flinched at each swish.

WHACK!

He brought it down for real this time and then immediately raised it again to see if he had hit his target. That was unnecessary though as the piercing scream that the whore let out told him that he had missed and hit one of the other cane marks either above or below the spot that he has aiming for.

"If I find out to spill my secrets to anyone ever again I will not be so merciful, do you understand?" he had to speak so loudly because his victim was still sobbing heavily.

He then untied his employee and dismissed her for the day. Though not before telling her to leave her robe behind and to walk through his whorehouse on the way back to her bed chamber. Tears still streamed down her face and her red hair was a mess but she nodded and left, letting out a hiss of pain as the soft velvet drapes which guarded the entrance to his office hit her backside on the way out.

 **AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed my fic.**

 **The use of the cane was requested in one of the reviews. If you would like to request a spanking pairing or an implement to be used please leave a review.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to repeat my request for a beta reader. If you're interested please PM me.**


	11. MissandeiDaenerys

**Missandei/Daenerys**

Daenerys laid in her bath, the warm water relaxing her after a difficult day ruling Meereen as well as ensuring that she was clean before dinner.

"You leave the great pyramid and roam the city often don't you Missandei?" The Mother of Dragons asked her friend, servant and translator who often assisted her with bathing.

"Yes your grace" she replied, wondering which direction her queen was going with this.

"What do the people say about me? When my informers or I am not around?" she asked.

Missandei smiled, this genuine worry about what her subjects thought of her was amongst the many reasons why she was proud to serve Daenerys Targaryen.

"Mostly good things your grace. They say you are kind, wise and of unparallelled beauty. They praise the justice that you've brought into the city and are thankful for the protection that your dragons bring" she said, trying to sooth her queen's fears.

"Mostly good? What else do people say about me?" Daenerys asked.

Missandei gulped, she wanted to protect the queen from hearing the views of those who criticised her. "They say that you are a tyrant. That you'd are arrogant, vain and self important, that you lack humility."

"Why have they never come to me with these complaints?" She asked, annoyed that she had no idea what her people really thought of her.

"Simple, your grace. They fear you" she replied as if it was obvious.

"And what do you think of me? Be honest, I won't get mad" she said.

Missandei gulped once again but did not speak right away, instead taking a few seconds to ensure that she had the phrasing of her answer right.

"While sometimes you are a little arrogant, and the accusations that you are self important are not entirely invalid, these can easily be explained away with your youth and inexperience, very few will begrudge you for this."

Daenerys was shocked, nobody had ever told her the truth to this degree before. "How can a remedy this? She asked her most trusted advisor.

She had no idea so answered with a joke "well according to the mothers of this city there is only one way to get rid of youthful arrogance" she said with a smirk. The mothers of Meereen were famous across Essos for their strict discipline techniques.

"I suppose we can give it a go" she said after a pause.

"It was a joke your grace" Missandei replied quickly, while laughing on the inside at the fact that her queen thought that she was being serious.

"Yes, but it has some basis in truth. I think we should at least give it a go, you can spank me right now"

"You can't be serious your grace" Missandei responded incredulously to the woman who had by this point stood up in her bathtub.

"I assure you that I am" she said as she raised one of her legs up until it was over the top of the tub and on the stool which had been placed beside it for easy access and exit.

"But you're the queen, I can't hurt you" She tried to argue with the naked woman in front of her.

"You're right, I'm the queen. So stop arguing with me" the blonde woman ordered her servant.

Missandei sighed "okay your grace, how do you want me to do this then?" she asked, finally agreeing to her queen's strange idea.

"I don't know. What do we have on hand?" They looked around the room and found two possible options, a bath brush or one of their leather sandals.

"Which one should I use?" The servant asked her mistress once they had discarded everything else in the room as an option.

"That is for you to decide" was her response.

"The sandal" she said. She didn't want to hurt her queen and she thought that the relatively light sandal would cause less pain.

"Shall we begin then?" Daenerys asked. She felt a little nervous about what was about to happen, she knew that she deserved the pain but she didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"Okay your grace, bend over and touch your toes" Missandei said as she removed one of her sandals and waved it through the air a few times, generating a whooshing noise.

The queen raised one of her eyebrows "isn't the traditional position across your knee?".

"Maybe, but I don't want to get my dress wet when I don't have to" she replied before using one of her hands to gesture towards her queen and point out that she was still covered in water from her bath.

The blonde turned her head slightly and looked in a mirror. She saw that she was indeed still quite wet. Not as wet as she had been when she had exited her bath as she had dried somewhat, but there was still a lot of water droplets stuck to her.

She bent over without another word as she became increasingly aware of how tight the skin across her bottom was becoming the lower that she bent. She tried to look around but her silver-blonde hair was preventing her from seeing far, she considered trying to move it but the spanking started before she could.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The first swats stung more than expected but Daenerys took them without a sound.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Missandei frowned as she watched her queen's face contort a little in pain but continued to spank her. She didn't intend to stop any time soon, she was going to make sure that the blonde woman would never ask her to do such a thing to her ever again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owwwww" Daenerys finally let out a groan of pain as her servant's leather sandal struck her bottom, was raised and struck her again and again at a phenomenal speed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Missandei concentrated the next swats on her queen's left cheek, the one closest to where she was standing.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Then she did the same with the pale woman's right one as she cried out in pain from the extra concentrated blows.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow, okay Missandei. This really hurts. You can stop now" Daenerys said, the stinging in her rear end passing mere discomfort.

The brunette stopped for a second.

SMACK!

She brought the sandal down on her target area as hard as she could. "You asked me to punish you and that is what I'm going to do. Is that understood?" she asked, ignoring her mistress' yelp of pain.

SMACK!

She brought it down hard again, though on the other cheek this time, when the woman before her didn't answer quick enough for her liking.

Daenerys let out another yelp before responding with a simple "yes".

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Missandei frowned again, she was loath to finish as she was enjoying herself now but her queen had a point, she would have to finish soon. The royal bottom had turned a similar shade to what the skin of paler women than her turned when they were out in the sun for too long.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After about ten seconds of rapid swats, the servant finished her task.

"Follow me" she ordered and walked out of the bathing room and into her mistress' main bed chambers while the now sniffling woman left her position and followed.

She picked up the dress that she had picked out for her queen before her bath and put it away before pulling out one of her mistress' sheer silk nightgowns instead.

"I'm going to need that dress at dinner" Daenerys pointed out.

"You're not going to dinner" Missandei replied "you wanted to be punished like a child from around here then you will be. And the naughty children of Meereen get sent to bed without dinner. Don't try to leave, my room's next to the exit, I'll know if you do and the consequences will be unpleasant for you".

With that, the queen of Meereen's most trusted servant threw the nightgown that she had picked out to the still naked woman, turned and left, closing the door behind her.

 **AN: Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Nothing's really changed so all previous ANs still apply so leave a review if you have a request.**


	12. RenlyMargaery

Renly/Margaery

Margaery began to tremble slightly as she sat in her bath, she knew that she was to be spanked tonight and that she needed to meet her husband's almost unachievable standards of cleanliness.

To this day she wasn't sure why she had revealed her most secret desires to the man that she'd married, on their wedding night he'd been so honest about his preferences that she couldn't help but reciprocate. And while she wasn't able to help him with his own fantasies, he was perfectly able to assist her with her own. Of course once he made a mistake and spanked to hard, he saw how effective it was as a punishment and began to punish her like that to.

The Queen sat unmoving with her eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of the warm water against her skin and the smell of the rose scented water. She was occasionally interrupted when a servant entered to bring more hot water though eventually that stopped when the bath was nearly full.

Eventually she picked up a coarse bath brush from the table beside her and began to vigorously scrub herself, only leaving out her most sensitive areas. The consequences of not being clean for her husband when he came for her would certainly not be pleasant.

After she finished with the brush, the young lady grabbed a bar of soap and and a razor proceeded to clean and shave herself with it. First doing her arms and legs, then using the soap upon her flat stomach and, less flat, chest before lifting the bottom half of her body above the water and spreading the soap lather over her most intimate areas and then shaving her mound.

By this point her bath was getting cold. She quickly washed her hair before exiting the tub with all of the grace which she does everything else with and began to dry her now hairless body with a towel in front of an ornate full body mirror. The sun had already set but she could see clearly in her pavilion thanks to scores of candles placed around the tent. She smiled as she saw that the glow of the candles had turned her usually pale skin slightly darker.

Once she was completely dry, Margaery began to dress. Her husband required that she dress her best for when he came to spank her, something that was very difficult when she couldn't turn to her servants for help if she wanted this part of her to remain a secret. She started by doing her makeup, followed by her hair, then putting on one of her best dresses and after that most of her most expensive jewels. The only thing she wouldn't be wearing was her crown, her husband didn't let her wear it during their private time. She wasn't a queen now, just a girl coming to him for discipline.

The lady once again looked at herself in the mirror. She wore one of her most expensive gowns, it was a rich green with roses embroidered with gold thread covering the top of her bodice. It was also probably the most conservative dress that she owned, covering her body from her ankles to just below her neck. The golden roses and her jewellery glistened and shined in the dim candlelight and she smiled to herself weakly at how good she looked.

Once she was finally ready, she moved to the foot of her bed and kneeled facing the door to her pavilion. Her husband would punish her severely if she was not waiting for him in this position when he arrived. She didn't know when he would come though, so she might be in this position for a long time. Thankfully the rug which covered the floor of her pavilion was comfortable.

While the floor may have been comfortable, Margaery wasn't feeling particularly good. A knot had formed in her stomach and her mind was full of painful scenarios. She wasn't even sure if this spanking was intended to punish her or if it was going to be a more pleasurable affair.

The spankings that she imagined grew more and more severe as she stewed in worry about what would be happening any minute now. She knew that she had done a lot of things that would justify her receiving a harsh punishment from her husband, the question was, was he aware of them?

Eventually her husband arrived, he was a tall man, over two feet taller than her, and as a trained knight, very strong. She knew that if she was to receive a punishment spanking then it would be very painful. He was as well dressed as her and holding a sack so that she couldn't see what she would be spanked with on this occasion.

"Stand up, I've told your servants not to return again tonight, we won't be interrupted. " he ordered while placing the sack on the ground gently.

Margaery gulped but otherwise did not reply as she obeyed his order.

"Good evening your grace" she greeted her husband with a curtsy.

"Remove your clothes" he commanded, ignoring her.

She once again hastened to obey her husband. Her anticipation building as she removed her jewellery, then her dress and finally her underwear until she stood before him entirely naked.

After that he began to inspect her. First with his eyes to check for dirt and then with his hand as he ran it along her body searching for any places that she had missed with her preparations for this evening. Luckily she was thorough and he found none.

"Good" he commented after finding no infractions to his cleanliness rules on his wife's unblemished body.

"You've been a very bad girl this week haven't you?" He continued.

Margaery hung her head and stared at the ground but did not reply, it was obvious that he didn't actually want an answer from her.

"Hopefully today will be the day that I teach you some maturity." he continued.

The lady began to tremble slightly as it began to dawn on her that tonight was not going to be as pleasant as the nights that she envisioned so long ago when they began to experiment with her husband's hand and her hairbrush.

"Close your eyes" he said next.

Margaery did so and heard him walk over to her sack and pick it up. She heard the sounds of wood hitting against each other as they were jostled about in her husbands sack. Her fear grew as she realised that she wouldn't just be receiving one spanking tonight.

He took his time taking the implement out of the sack, letting his wife's anticipation and dread build. Eventually he found what he needed and put the sack back on the floor before walking back over to his the young lady standing naked in the middle of the pavilion, pausing only to grab an ornately carved wooden stool.

He placed it in front of his wife and pushed her forward slightly. She moved with his hand and after shuffling forward a foot, she came into contact with the stool.

"Kneel on it Margaery" he ordered and stood as close to her as possible while facing the opposite direction to her so that he could easily reach her behind.

She did as he told her and soon enough her knees were on top of the hard wooden surface.

After that, he stood next to her and pulled him close until his body was pushing against her's.

Margaery whimpered when she felt his strong arm against her holding her tight.

Renly ignored it as he lined up a well polished wooden brush up with her backside and once he was ready, he began.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Margaery's eyes flew open in surprise after the first swat landed on her right cheek. The pain wasn't that bad at first and by the second one, which struck her left, she had identified what implement her husband was using.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Renly smiled, his wife always tried to take her spankings gracefully and hide the pain that she felt in her behind at first, but he was close enough to her to hear the soft yelps and moans that she gave whenever he hit her rear end extra hard or hit one of the spots which he had been concentrating on.

His Queen, on the other hand, was not smiling. As the spanking progressed, she began to squirm slightly. He had put a stop to this by holding her so tight that she wasn't able to. Holding his wife so tight wasn't much of a chore either, she smelled of roses, one of his favourite flowers.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Unable to move, Margaery couldn't do anything to escape and was forced to kneel on the uncomfortable chair and take her spanking. She brought her arms around her husband and hugged him tight, ready to cry into his hard chest when the tears inevitably began to flow.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

It was therefore surprising that after four more hard swats, each of which elicited a yelp of pain, her husband stopped. Her bottom was hurting badly by this point, but not unbearably so.

"That was just a little warm up my dear. Don't worry, we are nowhere near finishing" he said with a grin before helping her up off of her stool.

"I'm going to leave for a bit now. Until I return you are going to sit on the edge of your bathtub with your bottom in the water and think about what you're being punished for. When I get back you are going to tell me". He ordered the lady before him.

"Yes your grace" he heard his wife reply. He remained still for a second, watching his wife's pink behind get further away as she went to follow his command.

Margaery sighed when her stinging bottom came into contact with the, now cool, bath water. While it felt good now, she knew it wouldn't last. She had learned long ago that a spanking on a wet bottom always hurt more.

Eventually the cold water stopped giving her backside relief and started to become uncomfortable. The woman thought that hours must have passed as she was sitting there with only the worst of what her imagination to keep her company.

'What had I done that has caused this?' she thought to herself to distract from the sides of the bath digging into her. This wasn't the first time that her husband had left her to ponder why she was being spanked and she knew that if she gave the wrong answer and confessed to something that he did not know about then she'd be punished for that as well.

Renly returned to find his wife in the position that he had left her, albeit she was trembling slightly. Whether from the cold water of fear of what was to come he didn't know.

He picked up the towel which his wife had used to dry herself with earlier and spread it over her bed.

"Okay Margery, you can leave the bath now. Get on all fours on your bed" he ordered and stood back to allow her to pass by him.

He then went back over to his sack and pulled out his next implement. A wooden paddle.

It was simply carved with no decoration other than some holes cut into the middle to allow it to move through the air faster. He gave it a few practice waves before returning to his wife, who had by now done as he had ordered.

"Eeep" Margaery let out a squeal of fear when she looked behind her and saw her husband approaching with her most hated implement.

"So Margery. Why do you deserve this punishment? He asked from behind her.

There was a long pause. Margaery couldn't think straight. While the pain from her first spanking of the evening had now largely subsided, the fear of additional strokes of her King's paddle mixed with the embarrassment of her position made it difficult to think. It didn't matter that he wasn't interested in her in the slightest or that he had seen it all before, her husband was still being treated to a view of parts of her that even she hasn't seen.

"Because of my immaturity" she eventually replied, hesitantly. He had said that before and she was reluctant to give specifics as if he knew every naughty thing that she had done then she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a month at the least.

"You know that I need more than that" was his only reply before silence once again engulfed the pavillion.

"Because I started that rumour that one of Lord Tarly's daughters was fucking Lord Rowan?" she asked.

"No, I had not heard about that. I will punish you for that first though." He said before taking a step closer to his wife so that she was within range of his paddle. He then placed it against her bottom so that he knew it would land where it was supposed to and pulled it back.

"You endangered this entire army by starting such rumours, Lords Tarly and Rowan are two of my most competent generals. Do you have anything to say before we begin? He asked.

Margaery remained silent. She knew that if she told him that she had done it because the girl had annoyed her she would receive more swats rather than less.

Eventually, her husband spoke again. "I suppose four will be enough"

That was the last thing that Margaery heard before the paddle crashed into her dripping wet behind with a loud smack.

SMACK!

She managed to remain silent after the first swat but inside her bottom was screaming.

Renly knew that they could go all night if he wanted and wasn't in much of a mood to rush. So he allowed a good amount of time between each of the swats so that his wife's anticipation would build.

SMACK!

Unfortunately for his wife though, swat number two did eventually come, landing a little higher than the first but, due to its size, still overlapping with the first. She was unable to stay silent this time and released a cry of pain as an immense stinging sensation burned hot across her rear end.

SMACK!

After another length of time, which felt like an eternity to the lady lying on the bed, the next swat fell. Margaery let out another cry, louder than the previous one and waved her bottom around in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation which was barbecuing her backside.

The longest pause yet occured at this point. She turned her head to the side to what was taking so long behind her but was confronted with her luscious brown hair. The young lady took a hand off of the bed to move it out of the way but that was when the blow finally came.

SMACK!

With only one hand Margaery wasn't able to hold herself up. She fell forward and her face collided with her bed covers as she let out a cry of pain.

She stayed like that for a short while before returning to her position, not realising that this phase of her punishment was at an end.

"Do you have any other ideas why I came to spank you today my dear?" Renly asked his wife once again. And once again there was another long pause.

While his wife was thinking, he walked over to the bath, grabbed a sponge, soaked it in the bath water and brought it back to her. Once there, he proceeded to re-wet her bottom which had by now gone dry.

"Um, because I got too drunk one night and didn't fulfil my duties as queen the following day?" she guessed once he had finished while wincing at the spanking that she was surely going to get for it.

"That's not what I was thinking of but I am very disappointed in you for that. Four more swats then. I assume that this was the day that I was informed that you were ill?"

"Yes, your grace" Her words were the last thing that she heard before the sound of the paddle once again hitting her rear end.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Margaery cried out when it landed and began to tear up. This was the worst swat so far.

Another pause followed the first swat, though shorter than the ones she has gone through during her first sentence of the paddle a few minutes before.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" She gave another cry of pain before beginning to sniffle as the pain in her behind became too bad for her to endure in relative silence.

SMACK!

After the next spank Margery began to cry. A few tears fell at soon but they soon became a torrent which cascaded down her beautiful face as she wiggled her behind vigorously to try and cool the burning.

"Stay still" Renly ordered.

After a few seconds, she obeyed her husband. She knew it would be much worse for her if she didn't.

SMACK!

"Owwwww!" Margaery screamed loud enough that Renly was sure it would be heard across the camp.

"Please, no more with the paddle" she begged her husband as she cried loudly into the covers of her bed.

"Okay" he responded "if you tell me why I came to spank you tonight".

The lady gulped. She had confessed to some relatively minor infractions so far, but if she got the next one wrong then she was sure that she would become the most well spanked girl in the world.

"Because I lost one of the crown jewels?" she asked, terrified of her punishment for this.

"Correct" he said before strolling leisurely over to his implement sack.

She was glad to have got it right and that her spanking would soon be over, but couldn't be too relieved though because she still had one more to get through. At least he wouldn't be using the paddle.

"Eeep!" Margaery let out a squeal when she saw what her husband was returning with.

"Not that!" she practically shouted "you promised that you would get rid of that" she said frantically, terrified of what her husband could do to her rear end with it.

"No. I promised that we wouldn't use it in your enjoyable spankings, I said nothing about not using it when you needed a punishment, and what you did certainly merits the use of a crop. Do you know how much jewels cost?"

Margery began to sob.

"Bend over further, I want your face against your bed" he said. The king intended to make this a spanking to remember so he wanted her bottom to be very stretched.

His wife complied but continued to sob.

After, that he tapped her bare behind with the leather end a couple of times to test it out.

She sobbed louder into her bed as each little tap on her well paddled bottom felt like a hard swat.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ouch! Ow! I'm sorry! No more please! Please!" Margery screamed as the swats rained down on her defenseless backside

If anything though, Renly picked up the pace. While his wife hated the crop he loved it, he could deliver swat after painful swat with little more than a flick of his wrist.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I won't do it again! Please stop! Nooooo!" Margaery begged but her husband showed no signs of slowing down.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Eventually she stopped saying anything, her words mixing too much with her cries and sobs for them to be distinguishable to her husband.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally, Renly finished when his wife went limp, as limp as one could get while holding up her bottom anyway. The only sounds in the room were the muffled sobs of her crying into her blanket while her bottom burned white hot.

The king took a few seconds to admire his work. What had started as a pale, unblemished bottom had become a mess of red and darker red and welts covered almost the entirety of his target area.

He helped her up off of the bed and pulled her into a hug and held her gently while her tears soaked his jacket.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled to him after they has subsided somewhat. "Can I cool my bottom in the bath?"

"No, just go straight to bed." As much as he'd like his wife to get some relief, he knew that this was a lesson that she sorely needed to learn.

He watched as his wife pulled the towel which had been placed under her off of the bed and climbed on before lying with her burning rear end in the air. Something told him that she wouldn't be sleeping on her back that night.

Margaery never did forget that night, nor did she ever lose another one of her husband's crown jewels.

 **AN: Sorry about taking so long to update. And sorry about taking so long to do a Margaery chapter, I've tried to write one a few times before but I was never happy with it.**

 **As always please favourite, follow and especially review.**

 **I'm having trouble deciding what to do next so I'm going to make a poll. Would you like to see Catelyn spank Talisa or Talisa spank Catelyn? Please vote.**


End file.
